


Cherry Blossoms Optional

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara and Oikawa get reacquainted after Oikawa moves back to Miyagi. Oikawa is insufferable, but perhaps with good reason, and Sugawara is charmed despite himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Uwaah, his eyelashes are so long!"

**Author's Note:**

> this and the two parts to follow got a little out of hand from some prompts on tumblr based on the [shoujo cliches](http://shoujocliches.tumblr.com/tagged/sc-post) tumblr.
> 
> still very amused that three people asked for the same ship.
> 
> (shoujo cliches are totally fun so if anyone wants you should totally [hit me up](http://vilechill.tumblr.com/ask) for more since free time is totally going to be a thing really soon. also go there if you want a chat or to tell me to fix an error!!)

The sun creeps down behind buildings at the end of the street as Oikawa steps back, forward, to the left and right again to try and force the doors of the convenience store open. He waves at the sensor and it finally acknowledges his hand. The doors slide open and he's faced with someone demure and familiar finishing up at the register.

Oikawa grins wide. "Refreshing-chan! What a surprise to see you here."

Sugawara grips a plastic bag in one hand and a paper one in his other - from the corners poking into the plastic one, he's got boxes of snacks in there. He still looks like the same pleasant guy as he always did on the other side of the volleyball court but not everything about him is the same as five years ago. The collection of metal in his ears is new, for one. Oikawa approves. The silver studs and rings suit his hair.

"Oikawa-san," he remembers him! So flattering. "I don't know that I've seen you around here before. Is there some special occasion?"

"Only running into you," Oikawa replies. Sugawara's smile slips from pleased to polite, apparently not a fan of flattery. Which is a pity since Oikawa actually means it. Oikawa catches him by the elbow and drags him back inside the store because he's not letting an old face like that go without a chat.

"Oikawa-san-" Sugawara starts, Oikawa cuts him off.

"Are you doing anything?" he asks as he tosses likely looking items into the recyclable bag his sister insisted he bring. Flour, chocolate, a brief pause at the tampons because he'll never remember what she likes. "We should catch up, there's a tea house nearby I want to put to the test."

A tea house he already put to the test last week - it's fairly cute, little booths with plush seating and five types of cake. Hajime only asked twice if Oikawa was trying to trick him into going on a date when they were there. So it was a totally successful date.

Sugawara pulls against Oikawa's grip on his elbow for a moment - probably an unconscious reaction. Oikawa hopes so, anyway. "I think I can escape my duties for a cup of tea," he replies and removes Oikawa's hand - boo, he'll have to work out a different way to get contact back on him but having both hands free does make throwing his remaining groceries into his bag easier.

Oikawa deliberates over the two brands of toothpaste while Sugawara lingers off to the side. His nephew's teeth could use some whitening so he picks that kind and completes his purchase at the counter with a small wave goodbye to the cashier. If he didn't know better, he'd think that the cashier's obvious discomfort lying within his mumbled "Have a nice day" made Sugawara laugh under his breath.

"What are you doing these days, Refreshing-chan?" Oikawa asks as they head towards the tea house. He can imagine Sugawara studying, or maybe working so he can travel. His piercings suggest a previously unreleased adventurous spirit.

"Going by Sugawara, for starters," he replies, unimpressed. Oikawa will have to see whether he remembers to call him by name. There aren't many people he knows without concrete nicknames at this point and habits are terribly hard to break. "I'm working part time at a daycare and studying."

Oikawa whistles and Sugawara pulls a face like he's debating calling Oikawa names. "So ambitious! You're going to make the rest of us look bad."

"Is that so. What are you doing then?" Sugawara asks as they reach the tea house. Oikawa holds the door open so Sugawara can enter before him, earning an amused look as he steps in.

A waitress appears, two menus clutched in her hands. She notices Sugawara first, then Oikawa, looks between them - probably remembers Oikawa's previous visit. "A table for two? We have a nice one by the window."

Oikawa nods before she's finished talking, wherever is fine, and pries the menus out of her grip. "Thank you, we'll find our own way," he says and sweeps past her with a wink. Sugawara glares at the back of his neck. It's relaxing, like if he had Hajime with him.

"That was rude," Sugawara says and slides into their booth which has a bunch of flowers set in the centre and cloth napkins for each of them.

Oikawa props their menus up on the table and bounces down into his seat opposite. "There aren't other customers, we don't need help sitting down, she's not your type so she doesn't need to charm you, and she gets to relax for an extra minute." Oikawa smiles brightly. "So how was that rude?"

Sugawara gives him a measured look. "She likes her job and you took it away from her," he says and ducks his gaze to contemplate the items on his menu. "Besides, I might have wanted her to charm me."

Oikawa snorts, "She isn't your type," he can just see her refolding a pile of napkins by the kitchen as she raises her head, they make eye-contact and she ducks back down. He is _her_ type, of course. "You like your Captain-kun and Tobio."

"And you like Iwaizumi-kun, but you have other types as well, don't you?"

Interesting. Oikawa expected Sugawara to deny his interest in Sawamura and Kageyama at least a little. "You shouldn't tease someone about his crush, refreshing-chan!" Sugawara twitches and Oikawa continues, "Iwa-chan doesn't even want to go out on a date with me, but people like you agree so easily."

"Ambushing people on their way out of convenience stores counts as asking them out? Maybe I've had more dates than I realised." Sugawara probably gets flagged down every other day for dates, even without including ones like this. Such hard lives they lead.

"Of course! Picking up cute boys in front of convenience stores is the hip thing these days," he says and pulls his napkin down onto his lap.

Sugawara's indulgent composure slips and he opens his mouth twice before finding some words he actually wants to say. "I suppose it was inevitable you would run out of girls to pick up."

Oikawa clutches at his chest, slumps backwards into his chair. Sugawara has wounded him, critical hit! "You can't believe every word you hear!"

Sugawara looks away, towards their waitress as she disappears into the kitchen - she hasn't taken their order yet so who knows what for - and says "Of course." Sugawara toes a fine line between indulgent and sarcastic there and it's not the most attractive thing except for where Oikawa loves it.

"I'm serious," he says settling back properly into his seat.

Sugawara looks at him again and Oikawa lets out a breath, smooths a crease he made in his napkin out again.

"Was your flock of girls all for show?" he asks.

"You could say that," Oikawa says. Harder to get out than it should be - but they were. Dating them never ended well. He's the flirty playboy and they never seemed impressed when he kissed them "like a dead fish" - direct quote from the one he liked the best - because he would rather practise serves than get to second base. Though his last fling ended in beyond disaster and he hasn't even put up an attempt since then. No boys either - apart from teasing Hajime when he works up the energy.

"Oh," Sugawara says, softly and Oikawa forces himself to relax and put up an easy smile.

"They kept Iwa-chan on his toes though." 

Their waitress returns, order pad and pen in her hand. "What would you like?" she says, mostly to her paper.

Sugawara ducks his head to his menu. Poor guy, getting all distracted talking to a cutie and forgetting to check the menu. Oikawa speaks up to save him from his embarrassment, "Jasmine tea and a slice of the apple tart, please. And Suga-chan here will have the strawberry shortcake."

Their waitress scribbles Oikawa's order down. "Is that tea for two?" she asks, looking between them.

"No, I'd like Earl Grey, please," Sugawara says and shows her a wide smile as he closes his menu. Oikawa shuts his mouth.

Their waitress hesitates - barely but enough that Oikawa can see her processing, a glance at Sugawara shows that he noticed, too. She adds an extra line to her notepad, collects their menus, chirps "Right away!" and shuffles away to the kitchen.

"I'm taking your tart," Suga says as soon as their waitress is out of earshot.

"And why would I let you do that?" Oikawa asks, eyes wide and innocence shining through.

"Because I'm allergic to strawberries."

Oh. "You should have spoken up, Suga-chan. How was I supposed to know?"

"By letting me place my own order," he says, clipped and maybe Oikawa should tone down his attitude. Now he's paying more attention to Sugawara, there's something tired about the line of his mouth and his eyes carry small bruises under them. 

"That wouldn't have the same romantic flare," Oikawa says, completely honest for once. Ordering for his dates if they don't have it down when waitstaff come always impressed his fangirls, though he never ordered anything that would kill them. And then with Hajime he would have a harder time not knowing what Hajime would order on any given menu - one of the perks of knowing him so long. It's become a habit.

"I suppose some circles equate romance to control. But my partners get on just fine ordering for themselves." Sugawara keeps his words casual but there's something under them - hm.

Oikawa raises an eyebrow and takes a stab at what Sugawara wants him to ask, "Partners? Don't tell me Suga-chan is already overbooked in the relationship department! He's made poor Oikawa the other man."

Sugawara rubs his neck. "Not _over_ booked," he says and rests his hand back on the table but is clearly using all of his self control to keep it there. Poor Suga-chan should relax, Oikawa is hardly someone to get nervous around. Though it could be he's forcing himself to keep from taking a swing at Oikawa. That's always a possibility. "I generally check that people aren't going to get jealous before the date, but some people don't let on beforehand that 'catching up' means 'incorrigible flirting'." 

"And who are the lucky fellows?"

 "Not all fellows," and he's back to glancing for their waitress. Cute avoidance mechanism.

"Fellows and ladies then."

Sugawara's humour vanishes from his face. "Not all fellows and ladies, either." Ah. Shit. At this rate Sugawara really might leave, he doesn't have an excuse for that fuck up. Sugawara fiddles with his own napkin in much the same way as Oikawa was with his, though he does it in plain sight on the table rather than on his lap, pulling creases through the paper. He sighs, apparently Oikawa hasn't pushed him to the point of leaving just yet. "You were right about Daichi and Kageyama. There's also Hinata and Yachi. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi," Sugawara looks like he wants to be counting on his fingers, "Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka," Oikawa runs through a mental list - that's all the Karasuno regulars from third year accounted for. Busy guy. "Ukai-" Karasuno's _coach_? He allows himself to look a touch impressed "- Ennoshita, Terushima..." He pauses and Oikawa notes he's a little pink around the ears. "Did you ever meet Kuroo and their team?"

A moment passes before Oikawa realises he's actually supposed to respond. "Once. Nice thighs, knows how to have fun."

Sugawara breaks eye contact, "Them, as well as Yaku and Lev."

"Quite the list you have there, Suga-chan," Oikawa says as their waitress returns with a tray carrying two tiny tea sets and their cake.

They both thank her - Oikawa thinks but isn't sure that he sees Sugawara's smile go forced when Oikawa says it first - and she bows and skitters off to the back.

That's the third time their waitress interrupted worthwhile conversation, but since this time it was about Sugawara, Oikawa doesn't want to let that trail go so easily. "Upwards of a dozen people there, Suga-chan. How much free time do you have?"

"Not much," he admits.

"But you had time to come on a date with me?" 

"Not really."

Rude. "But you are here."

Sugawara checks around him like he's making sure that yes, he's here, with Oikawa and everything. "So it seems," he says and claims Oikawa's tart, picking up his fork and starting to eat it.

They eat and chat for a while. Sugawara talks about himself mostly - he's studying psychology and English but refused to say something in it for Oikawa even with his helpful suggestions, lives in a tiny apartment with too many moths and has had three children cry on him at his job in the last month - and neatly pushes the conversation onto Oikawa after each detail he reveals but Oikawa manages to keep himself to himself. The one thing Sugawara does pull from him is that he's not _technically_ seeing Hajime at the moment.

"He'll be back," Oikawa says.

And Suga replies, "Of course." Like it's a guarantee.

Oikawa steals a bite of Suga's tart - he got the better deal with the shortcake, it's nicer and he sticks to his own food until his plate is clean. When Suga's cleaned his plate and both of their tiny teapots are completely empty, they pay at the register.

"Suga-chan, just let me treat you! I've kept you away from your busy life for a whole hour, it's the least I can do."

"No," is all Suga says as he hands over his money and Oikawa whines but lets him. Though he almost certainly couldn't stop Suga if he did want to avoid the blow to his pride.

He gives a wave to their waitress as they leave and Suga slaps his hand down with a mutter about behaving. Their waitress covers her smile and gives a half wave of her own as they leave, she definitely remembers him from his previous visit - Hajime did exactly the same thing when Oikawa made exactly the same gesture then.

"So..." Suga says and trails off, like he's unsure about what to do now.

"Do you have a number, Suga-chan?" he asks, to solve Suga's dilemma. Oikawa: full of kindness.

Suga laughs like he really wishes he could stifle it and not reward Oikawa but can't manage to get it under control. "No, I'm the one person over the age of eight and under the age of seventy without a cellphone. I think what you're wanting to ask is if you can have my number?"

"So forward, Suga-chan! You might as well be asking me back to your place for a good end to the date."

A moment passes with Suga attempting not to smile and Oikawa keeping his own smile steady. 

"That's not a n-" he starts to say to break the silence.

"If you'd like," Suga says, calm as anything.

Oikawa's face goes slack.

The thing is-

The thing is he  _would_. Suga wouldn't say something like that if he didn't actually mean it. Or Oikawa doesn't _think_ Suga is that kind of guy. How much does he really know about him apart from what he learned today?

But he can't.

Honesty worked not entirely terribly before so he should try again. "I actually have to get back," he says and fishes out his phone from his pocket, avoiding Suga's inevitable, penetrating gaze. He brings up a new contact, fills out the name field with  _Refreshing-chan_ and passes it over before he looks at Suga again. Not much to see apart from a crease forming between Suga's eyes as he taps in his number one digit at a time. _  
_

"Uwaa, your eyelashes are so long, Suga-chan," he says before he remembers that he's trying to tone back on how annoying he comes across. Else Suga might not pick up when he calls.

Suga hits save and passes back Oikawa's phone. Their fingers brush and, before Oikawa can entirely process what Suga's doing, he cups Oikawa's cheek and kisses him firmly, with practised grace, his eyes all but shut so Oikawa can see where his eyelashes interlock and lips warm and soft through their insistence.

Oikawa steps back and covers his sudden lack of breath by saying "Suga-chan, how dare you steal my first kiss without permission!"

From his light laugh, Suga appears not to give a shit. "Make sure you use that number, Oikawa-kun," is all Suga says before he loops his snack filled bag around his wrist and heads off back the way they came. Oikawa should feel guiltier for watching the way his ass moves as he walks away.


	2. You're not cute at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suga's pov this time!
> 
> i've updated the tags for this chapter, so please double check them, i didn't put them in initially because i didn't know that i was actually going to go this way but what is fanfic if not self indulgent, right?
> 
> merry christmas or midwinter/summer holiday of your choice!
> 
> third part may not take quite so long (it will, i'm dreadful)

A week passes before Suga knows what happened, and he's more than a little perplexed that Oikawa hasn't used his number yet. He wouldn't say he's waiting on Oikawa to contact him but in between messaging Daichi to check that he hasn't yelled Asahi into a corner, studying and wrangling toddlers at his job, he finds himself wondering when his phone will finally light up with an unknown number and inevitably obnoxious message.

His usual Sunday routine involves rolling out of bed, making eggs with bacon on the side (if his food budget stretches that far) and then looking over his coursework for the week so he can do something less soul destroying in the afternoon. Today, it changes - just a little.

Far too early, a jingle drags him from his slumber. He fumbles his hand over the side of his bed, eventually making contact with his phone and flipping it open. His opening line is a yawn and the other end of the line responds with a laugh.

"Suga-chan, I hope I didn't wake you up?"

Too early. "No, of course-" another yawn "-not." Oikawa can draw whatever conclusions he wants.

Oikawa laughs again. "Who sleeps in until eight?"

"On a Sunday? Most of the world." He manages to keep his latest yawn away from the receiver. "Do you always get up at dawn?"

"Before it usually, old school habits." In the background someone calls goodbye and Oikawa replies before continuing, "I would say you'd understand but you've lost your edge, Suga-chan."

"Was that your sister?" It seems Oikawas are all early risers.

"I'm staying with her until I find my own place, a management job opened up in a printing firm and I can't pass it up." Suga can practically hear the shrug. That one sentence contained more information about Oikawa's return to Miyagi than their entire meeting.

"Congratulations, I didn't know you were interested in management." He probably doesn't sound as pleased as he feels but honestly, it's too early for enthusiasm. On a Sunday.

Another invisible shrug. "It's what I'm good at."

Suga yawns, pushes his blankets down and drags himself out of bed. At least it's sunny this time of year and his floor doesn't freeze his toes off. "Can't say I'll mind having you in town."

"What flattery!" Oikawa really is much too cheerful. "But since we are both in town, I was wondering if you were available sometime soon? Our date wasn't nearly long enough."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to ambush me at a convenience store again?" He makes his way into the kitchen and fills the jug for a cup of tea, tossing a teabag into a mug.

"Of course not, I wouldn't want to become predictable after all. It's not an ambush if you know I'm coming."

"Is that so." Suga yawns into the receiver. Maybe Oikawa will take the hint and stop messing around.

Oikawa laughs - so that's a no to stopping messing around. "Such excitement from you, Suga-chan. Should I call back once you've had your coffee?"

"Tea." His water hasn't boiled yet. "But if you do want to see me, I'm free this afternoon." And in the afternoon he'll be awake.

"Perfect." Oikawa sounds remarkably pleased. Suga does his best to lighten up. "Do you want to come by here? I think my sister is taking the kids somewhere so we could have a wild party."

"Maybe if you called yesterday, but I have work tomorrow. I'll have to pass on any wild parties." The jug clicks off and he pours the water into his mug.

"Boring boring, Suga-chan. I guess we'll just have to talk to each other instead."

A smile creeps onto his face against his will. "I suppose we will. Do I get an address or am I expected to divine it?"

"Suga-chan, are you telling me you can't?" But he gives Suga the address with minimal coercion.

After Oikawa hangs up - and it sounded like a proper hang with a click and a disconnect, too - Suga resumes his usual routine.

And tries not to be quietly pleased that Oikawa finally called.

\----

Oikawa's sister's house fits snugly between its neighbours and a small path leads out the back and it looks like it's well used with a string between the back fence and the house at the height of a volleyball net. Not that Suga was snooping. Just curious. He ducks back to the front and pressed the doorbell.

A small girl with twin plaits and a red dress hangs off the doorknob as she pulls it open. Suga beams and squats down, "Hello there, is your uncle home?"

She opens her mouth to reply but Oikawa speaks first, appearing from one of the back rooms and scooping her up onto his hip, "Umeko! What did I tell you about answering the door?"

She frowns and her cheeks go puffy as she looks between Suga and Oikawa. Then she makes up her mind to whisper into Oikawa's ear. And Oikawa blushes. Suga whishes he could hear what she said. "Princess, you're so silly. We've just got a playdate, like I told you."

"If he's your playdate then," she breaks off for a moment, "then he has to come in."

Oikawa kisses her on her forehead. "You're so clever, princess. But you still need to ask me before you open the door, okay?"

"She's very sweet," Suga says, in part to remind the both of them that he is actually here for his 'playdate'.

"Yes!" she pipes up.

Oikawa smiles happier than Suga has ever seen him. "I'm glad you agree, Suga-chan."

A car pulls up behind them and a woman who must be Oikawa's sister exits and pushes a pair of sunglasses up her forehead. "Traffic was a b-" her eyes dart to Umeko "-other, but I think we're ready to go now. Good to meet you Sugawara-san."

"Nice to meet you too," he replies automatically but she's already changed focus.

Suga notes someone sinking down in irritation into their seat inside the car and tries not to laugh since he's obviously growing fast and sinking down only causes his knees to fold up. Oikawa ducks inside and holds out a bag to his sister and addresses Umeko, "You be good, princess. Remember all my worldly lessons and have a perfect adventure."

Umeko nods firmly, then squirms until Oikawa puts her down so she can race into the back of the car. "Take care of Takeru!" he calls out to her and she nods again while Oikawa's sister rolls her eyes.

"We'll be back after the movie, have fun."

Oikawa and Suga wave as they drive off. "I didn't know your sister had another child."

Oikawa shrugs, "I don't see why you would, Suga-chan. I'm surprised you knew about Takeru."

"Kageyama mentioned him once." And Suga might be a little obsessive about remembering relationships. Probably a side effect of having so many of his own.

"Umeko is considerably more perfect than Takeru."

"It's not nice to play favourites, Oikawa."

Oikawa tucks his hands into his pockets and shrugs, it's becoming a familiar gesture. "I don't know how she couldn't be. She's the most beautiful and intelligent little girl in the world after all," Oikawa says with a smile like he actually believes that, unlike when he talks about his own status as the most amazing.

"I don't know, a few of the kids from work could give her a run for her money," Suga replies to tease him and see how deep his determination that Umeko is the most perfect child goes.

"Only if you think flaws enhance perfection could possibly make that true." He shakes his head. "I thought you were a smart guy, Suga-chan. I'm saddened to see I was wrong."

"She does seem lovely," Suga admits. "Your sister is lucky to have her."

Oikawa waves him into a cushioned chair in their living area. Suga frowns as Oikawa avoids eye contact. He considers asking what Oikawa is thinking when he replies. "My sister doesn't." He links his hands together on his lap. "Have her, that is. I do. She's mine."

Suga stares. He knows he's being rude. Absolutely with every fibre of his being knows it but his tongue sits uselessly in his mouth and he can't work out what to do with it. He knows it shouldn't be a surprise that Oikawa has a daughter, but. But it just _is_. Particularly that he never heard word of it from anyone else. Umeko looked about four at the youngest and - He stops himself. Guessing at ages and what happened would be even ruder. He smiles, instead, hopes it comes out as earnest and not indulgent. "You've done a good job raising her; she's a lovely girl."

Oikawa sags and raises his feet up onto the chair so he can press his forehead to his knees. It makes him look young and small. Which he is. Well, the young at least, the small is new.

Suga hesitates, then moves to the spot next to Oikawa on his couch. "You don't tell many people about her, do you?"

That startles a laugh out of Oikawa and he turns his head so Suga can see his face again. "I don't want them to judge her because of me. Is that silly, Suga-chan?"

"I don't think they would judge her poorly for that. They would probably like to know you're a good dad."

Another laugh, and Oikawa seems to find some reserve of composure. He stretches up and relaxes into the couch. But it's a forced kind of relaxed, like he's ready to go on the defensive at any time. "You're welcome to leave at any time, Suga-chan. Hanging out with a single dad won't add much to your reputation."

Suga bumps his shoulder into Oikawa's. "As long as you're happy with being one of many and enjoy my company, you can invite me over for a date at any time. I enjoy being with you."

"Aaah, Suga-chan has a crush! How exciting."

That should not be endearing. But it is confirmation enough of Oikawa's interest that he leans in for a kiss. Oikawa tilts his head away. _Really_. "Would you rather your second kiss be with someone else?" He asks, only mostly joking.

Oikawa pulls the expression he uses when he's considering whether to tell Suga something that actually matters or deflect. In retrospect, he used it half a dozen times during their date as he dodged mentioning Umeko. Suga cuts in before he can make up his mind, "I don't mind if you would. Plenty of other people like to kiss me, if you don't, then," he shrugs, "you don't." This tactic is a shot in the dark but Oikawa is perverse enough that perhaps reminding him that Suga isn't exactly limited for options will help him speak his mind.

He does seem to relax at little, at least. "You're very good at worming your way into people's lives, aren't you, Suga-chan?"

A deflection as expected, but no denial. Probably no kissing then.

"It is a talent of mine. Do you mind it?"

"Absolutely. All my favourite people do that and it's disgusting that I've got one more to deal with. You really aren't cute at all." He says it with a smile and Suga stops himself from leaning in. He hadn't realised he started kissing on reflex until now.

"I have a shot at becoming one of your favourite people then, duly noted." Oikawa runs his tongue over his lips, and while it makes Suga cringe inside, it is interesting to see his eyes never leave Suga as he does.

It's been a long time since he's had to tread carefully with someone, he's almost missed it - which suggests he's more similar to Oikawa than most people would think is polite to admit. He runs the back of his finger up the side seam of Oikawa's jeans, keeping an eye out for any sign of hesitation or discomfort from Oikawa. He might be uncomfortable with Suga kissing him, but he looked genuinely disappointed when Suga invited him back to his place and he said no.

Suga picks a topic of conversation at random, they have a bit of time today, and Oikawa isn't going anywhere if nothing happens today, anyway.


End file.
